DeadEnd Destinations
by girlwholovesfred
Summary: The first time the guys see Avery, she is passed out in Zigzag's hole. No one knows where she came from. The Warden decides that she is to stay at the camp. Will she fit in, or will she be rejected? Read to find out! Please Review!
1. thinking through the dust

**hey kids, what up? this is technically my second fanfic, but the first one was completely horrible and from a lonnnnng time ago on another name. fyi every other chapter changes view point, the odd chapters its Avery and the even chapters its the guys. so basically, please review? I want to know what you think. I have some ideas for upcoming chapters, but any comments/suggestions are welcome. hope you like it. later kids. 3kate**

* * *

Simply put, it was so hot out. Every breath, every step was mechanical by now. One more breath closer, one more step closer, closer to.....to what? I couldn't even answer that question. I had no clue where I was headed, let alone where I'd end up. The wind was blowing anything it could get its hands on. It was a hot breeze though, not like the kind you'd feel if you were on the beach. I stumbled, thinking about the last time I was at the beach, as my shoe got caught in a crack in the ground. It was so dry, every time I put my foot on the ground a little cloud of dust exploded up, as if trying to aim for my face, so maybe I'd just choke on it and drop dead. It would be so easy. That's what was sad. How easy it would be to just stop. There would be no more confusion, no more open-ended thoughts. But I was afraid that if I stopped, even to just look around, I'd collapse on the ground and there would be nothing urging me to get up. I was lucky that hadn't already happened. The horizon was an immeasurable distance away, it was likely to swallow me up before I got anywhere.

I heard a noise. My response was slow, but I turned my head to the left. There was nothing there. I turned to the right, and there were odd clouds of dust bursting out of the ground. I turned my course and headed straight for them. They were closer than I had originally thought. I kept walking and the wind blow the next cloud right into my face. I coughed, my body sounding hollow, but I was still walking. Before I had time to react, I felt my foot step out...and hit nothing. There was no ground below it, just the thick cloud that was making me squint and choke. My body weight was already traveling forward and I couldn't stop my own momentum. I fell into a comforting darkness.


	2. a short fall into a big hole

"What the hell?!" screeched Zigzag, as something human-shaped collapsed into his hole from above. The thud as it hit the ground reached the ears of other five boys.

"Hey Ziggy, what was that?" yelled Squid from his hole.

"Yeah, are you ok man?" added Armpit.

"I think so. Some came from above...and fell into my hole." Zigzag yelled back. He walked over to the form and bent down.

"Man, there ain't nothing that could drop from above and just fall in your hole like that, it's impossible," shouted Magnet.

"But it's right here in front of me. And I...I think it's a person!"

In confusion, the five boys jumped out of their holes and found the wind picking up speed, blowing all the loose dirt off the ground and into their eyes. Still, they walked blindly over to where Zigzag's voice was coming from.

"I hope he didn't make us come out here for nothing," muttered Squid to X-Ray.

"Let's just see what it is. Maybe something really did fall into his hole. It wouldn't be impossible for the wind to have blown it there," X-Ray replied.

"They're not wearing an orange jumpsuit," Zigzag hollered as he knelt by the body. After pausing for a second, he managed to roll the body over onto its back. "I think it's a girl."

"What?" squeaked Twitch, breaking into a run.

"Ziggy, what are you on man? There ain't no girls wandering 'round in the middle of the desert!" Even so, Squid quickened his pace a little too, along with the rest of the group. As they reached the hole the dropped into it, trying to make room for everyone.

"Yup, its a girl alright," Zigzag stated.

"Wait, what?" Armpit said.

"What are you trying to tell us, Zigzag, that some random girl just dropped into your hole for a visit?" asked X-Ray in disbelief.

"Um...yes?" replied Zigzag.

"Holy shit it is a girl!" Magnet called out from where he was kneeling. He poked the body but it didn't move. "I think she's dead!"

"Let me see," X-Ray said, aggravated. He shoved Magnet aside and knelt down. Upon inspection, the girl seemed dead, but he put his fingers on her neck looked for a pulse, and sure enough it was there. "Dude, she's alive. We've gotta get her back to camp so Mr. Sir can deal with her or something." X-Ray stood up and looked at the boys. Just then, they heard the sound of the water truck approaching. "Squid and Armpit, you get her out of the hole. Magnet, go get Mom from the truck."

The boys went straight to doing what X-Ray told them to. Squid and Armpit bent down to pick the girl up.

"You got her, man?" Squid asked. Armpit nodded, so they started lifting her. "Be careful!" he yelled as Armpit almost dropped her.

Meanwhile, Magnet ran to the water truck. "There's a girl back there, she passes out in Ziggy's hole," panted Magnet, Mom just gave him a funny look and started to say something, but was cut off when Squid and Armpit arrived with the body in their arms.

"Now what do we have here..." Mom trailed off in disbelief.


	3. waking up to a swarm of voices

"We don't even know where she came from!"

"Well she came from somewhere, but we aren't going to know anything until she wakes up, so let's just focus on what we're going to do with her for now."

Voices were swarming around my ears as my thoughts swam in and out of focus. Where was I last? Oh yes, I was walking through the desert. And then I fell…into a hole maybe. Or maybe I just imagined the hole and I really just passed out. Well someone had obviously found me, and now they were talked about what to do with me. The woman's voice cut through my train of thought clearer than before.

"Look, I think she's waking up. Can you hear me? Are you ok?" I felt someone's hands gently shaking my shoulders. I scrunched my eyes up and attempted to open them. I was in a small room. There was a soft light coming in through a curtained window. So it was still day time. Or maybe I've been out of it for a few days…I didn't know what to think.

"Hello?" the woman asked again. I looked over at her. She had red hair and a blue flowered blouse on. Her belt buckle reflected the light from the window as she fidgeted back and forth, making me squint again. I brought my hand up to cover the glare. I turned my head to look at the man's voice, and discovered two men standing on the other side of the couch that I was lying on. One was short and dorky, the other was fat and mean looking. I looked back at the woman.

"Where am I?" I asked tentatively, still blinking as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"You are at Camp Green Lake, the boy's correction facility. Who are you?"

"I'm…hmmm." I had to think about that for a second, but then it came to me. But first…Camp Greenlake? I thought about it. Oh yes, I remember the girls telling stories of this place before. The kids had to dig holes or something for the Warden who was looking for some sort of treasure. Of course, those were just the stories. It could have nothing to with treasure. But anyway. So I walked all that way…wow. The lady's voice distracted me as she spoke to me again.

"What is your name?" she pressed.

"Oh, I'm Avery. Avery White," I responded in a faraway voice. I was still trying to figure things out. So if I had come all the way from Ms. Carpel's Academy, that would be roughly…4 miles? Yeah that sounded right. Maybe more though. I don't think anyone's really measured the distance before. I mean, why would they need to? Barely anyone travels around here. Just to get supplies and get in and out of the camps.

"Where are you from?" she asked, sounding frustrated. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had asked several times already. I was feeling pretty out of it.

"Oh right. I came from…" I stopped mid-thought. Could I tell her? I mean, I had run away from my own correction facility, so what would stop her from turning me in? She bent over and got close to my face, so I figured that I should just tell her everything. Maybe I could just beg her to let me stay here if worse came to worse. Anything was better than where I came from.

"Ms. Carpel's Academy. I…ran away. I wasn't really heading for here, but I guess this is where I ended up anyway." I was faintly aware that my voice was slightly shaky as I spoke.

"Ah, that bitch. She's always competing with me for state funding." She was glaring into the distance when suddenly her eyes lit up. "Well, I think it would convenient for her to "lose" a student for once, wouldn't it? I don't think you will be returning to her camp."

"Oh thank god," I said as I breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled at me.

"I think you will make a fine addition to our camp for the time being. Welcome to Camp Greenlake." She stuck her hand out and I shook it. She had a firm grip. I had a feeling that I was going to have an interesting time here. I shifted on the couch, about to get up, when something poked me.

"Ouch!" I muttered. I stuck my hand in my pocket and took out the small and dirty metal case that I had found when I was walking. I had almost forgotten that I had found it. The woman's eyes lit up again, her eyes glued to the case in my palm.

"And what, may I ask, is that?" she asked curtly, smiling.


	4. first impressions

"Man I wonder where she came from," Magnet thought aloud.

"I wonder if she's staying," added Twitch smiling.

"Don't you get any ideas now, Twitch, you know she'll be gone before you ever see her again," Squid cut in, whacking him on the head. Twitch tried to hit him back but Squid caught his hand and slapped him on the face again, laughing.

"Besides, what girl would have any interest in you?" X-Ray chuckled.

"Well it's not like any girl would kiss you either!" Twitch yelped in self defense.

"Hey, watch it," X-Ray warned.

"He's got a point you know," Zigzag started. "Of course, I don't think a girl would go for any of us…"

"Man will you shut up!" Squid shouted. "Besides, we all know the ladies would go for me."

"Oh god," X-Ray moaned.

"Boys!" Mom was waving his arms and jumping over by the Warden's house trying to get their attention. The group started walking over towards him.

"Hey what happened to that girl?" Magnet asked as they got over there.

"I have great news for you all!" Mom paused for emphasis "The girl's name is Avery and she's going to be staying at Camp Greenlake for a while!" The boys stared at him, dumbfounded. "And since you were the one's to find her, she's going to be staying in your tent!" There was no response. "Well, she's going to be coming out in a few seconds so I'd like you all to give her a warm welcome. Can you do that for me?" Still no response. "Ok…oh here she is! Avery, these are the boys you'll be staying with: Rex, Alan, Theodore, Ricky, Jose, and Brian."

A tall, tan girl walked out of the Warden's house with Mr. Sir. He black studded belt glittered in the hot sunlight. She stumbled slightly down the first stair as she tripped on the long, frayed hem of her torn jeans. Her chucks weren't in much better condition either. She pushed her rumpled brown hair out of her eyes and rolled down one of the sleeves on her black low cut T-shirt. She stepped off the last stair and stood before D-Tent with Mom at her side.

The boys just stared.


	5. first hole and first encounter

It was early when I woke up the next morning. The sun hadn't even had the chance to get over the horizon yet. I sat up and looked around at my tent mates. No one stirred, and I figured that they were all still asleep. I probably just woke up so early today since I slept all yesterday. I rolled over onto my stomach and covered my head, thinking about my situation. I was stuck at an all boy's camp with the Warden using me to get her rival camp warden in trouble for losing me. Hey, I wasn't about to complain about that though. Ms. Carpel could rot in hell before I'd want to see again, and even then I'd want to kill her. But the Warden here is also interested in me because of the weird case I had in my pocket. Maybe the stories are true then...

My ears picked up the noise of rustling sheets, but it was just one of the boys turning over in his sleep. So I guess I 'm so bad off here, I just have to get used to this whole "all guys" deal, and digging holes all day. The holes would suck, the guys wouldn't necessarily. Ha, Roxanne would have loved it here. If only she had come with me. I sighed. I wondered what she was doing right now. Probably sleeping, duh.

I was getting restless, so I just decided to get out of bed and walk around for a bit. I eased myself off the cot and swiftly out of the tent without waking anyone. The air outside was much cooler than it was when I passed out yesterday, but it reminded me of when I snuck out of the Academy. It was just past 3 in the morning, and everything was still. It was my favorite time of day, the early morning hours. Everything was so perfect then. And barely anyone was around to mess things up. I could sit out for hours and just think.

Unfortunately, it seemed that someone else was awake. I looked at the figure approaching, his face lit up by the faint moon light, and it turned out to be Dr. Pendanski.

"Well someone sure is up early. How are you adjusting to Camp Greenlake so far?"

"It's pretty cool," I half-lied. He seemed satisfied with my answer.

"I'm just here to wake all you young folks up for another long day of digging, but you're already up I guess, so feel free to start getting ready." He started to open the tent flap, but stopped himself and turned back to me. "Oh and, seeing as how its your first day of digging,...and you're a girl...don't be afraid to ask one of the guys for help if you think you need it. If you want, I can assign one of them to look after you today." I laughed.  
"It's ok Dr. Pendanski, I think I'm up for the challenge. I'm stonger than you think, you know." Dr. Pendanski just shrugged and continued on into the tent. I heard quite a few groans from the boys, and one loud thud as one of them either fell or was puched out of bed. Dr. Pendanski walked back out of the tent, winked at me, and headed on over to the next tent. I scrunched up my face. Ew.


	6. mingle with trouble

**hey kids. thanks to those who commented, your suggestions/correctioned helped. as a side note, I sorta forgot to mention that unfortunately enough, I dont own Holes or any of the characters blah blah blah, I just wanted to put that there. You know, just in case. You guys are smart though. Ok well I hope you like the new chapter, please comment with anything you have to say. Peace. kate **

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about," Squid said, looking away in an attempt to hide his face.

"Man, you think she's hot and you know it!" X-Ray stated, pleased with himself and smiling at Squid. He punched him lightly on the arm. "I always know with you, so don't you go saying that I'm wrong. You know that I'm not."

Squid looked at the rest of the guys eating their lunch around X-Ray's hole. None of them seemed to be listening, so he turned back to X-Ray and sighed.

"Ok, _fine_. Maybe you're right. Maybe I do think she's hot. I bet you do too. Doesn't mean I like her though."

"Pshhh, yeah_ ok_. Whatever." He paused and looked over at where Avery was eating her lunch by her hole, alone. She hadn't talked to anyone all morning, but then again, no one had really tried talking to her either. That gave him an idea. He over at looked Squid, smiling evilly. Squid was in mid-bite when he finally noticed.

"What?!" he said exasperatedly, bringing his sandwich down. "Can't a man eat his lunch in peace?"

"Sure, but does a woman have to eat alone?" Squid looked at him confused. X-Ray went on. "I dare you to go over there and talk to her."

"What? No way, why don't you go?"

"Because I dared you to." Squid shook his head and took a huge bite of his sandwich. X-Ray rolled his eyes. "Chicken."

"Why? Because I won't go talk to a girl? Fine, I'll do it. Happy?" Squid threw his sandwich down and got up.

X-Ray laughed and replied, "Very."

"Yeah I'll show you happy, asshole," Squid muttered as he walked over to Avery. "Shit, what am I gonna say?" He stopped and turned around to look at X-Ray, but he was just pointing at him and talking to the other guys. Squid stick his middle finger up and kept walking. "Yeah, fuck you too X-Ray."

Avery looked up when she heard someone coming. Spotting Squid on his way towards her, she quickly looked back down at her lunch and kept eating.

"Great," he mumbled. He got to her hole and stood there, feeling out of place. _I have no idea what to say,_ he thought to himself._ She won't even look at me. I am going to kill X-Ray. _

He cleared his throat. She still wouldn't look up. He fidgeted, shifting his weight to the other foot.

"Hey," he finally said, timidly. Avery continued to look down at her shoes. She bit one of her crackers. "Um...so how is your hole coming?" He looked at it and saw that it was coming along nicely. Mind you, it was a bit rough at the edges, but it wasn't much shallower than the others. He looked at her arms too and saw that she had muscles. _I guess she's not just some wimpy girl. _She she looked into the distance at her left.

"Why don't you just go back to your immature friends and laugh about me." Avery's voice was surprisingly calm. Squid was startled.

"Hey, I was just here to say hi and be friendly, ok? You didn't have to get all edgy and insult me," he said in self defense.

"Yeah well I don't appreciate you coming over here. It was probably just a dare someone gave you, to go and talk to the_ girl_. Am I right?" While saying the last part, she finally looked up at him. Her gray eyes seemed more hurt than angry. They were ringed thickly with smudged black makeup that she hadn't had a chance to wash off yet, making her look tired. Squid stood there, not knowing what to say in response.

"Well, ok, maybe it _was_ a dare. But damnit, I really did want to be nice though."

"Yeah, sure, asshole."

"Woah, look, it's not like I _had_ to come over here and talk to you. No one else has even bothered to say hello, I would've thought you'd be grateful."

She laughed bitterly and stood up. Squid noticed that she was almost as tall as he was. "Grateful for what? Oh look, I got one of the boys to notice me. Yay! Oh, maybe I should just start making out with him next and act like a whore so that maybe he'll like me. Is that what you want me to do now, huh?"

Smiling, he spoke softly. "Well it wouldn't hurt."

Avery got a look of disgust on her face and turned around to start digging her hole again. Squid reached out and grabbed her arm, dragging her back to him and getting right up in her face. When he spoke, his voice was low and serious.

"You knew it was bound to happen eventually, didn't you? A single girl in a camp full of guys? You didn't expect to just go unnoticed, did you?"

"No...but..." Avery replied helplessly. He leaned in and kissed her, and at first, she kissed him back. But after a second, she pulled back roughly and struggled to get free of his grasp. He held on tightly.

"Let go of me," she hissed at him.

"Look, there will be others, and believe me, some of them aren't going to be as nice as me. But if you hook up with me now I could keep them away..."

"You, mister, are _disgusting_." There was something in the way she said that word that made him feel a little sympathy for her for some reason. "What makes you think I'd want to 'hook up' with you anyway?"

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help..."

"Get away from me now. I mean it." Squid stared into her eyes, getting only an inch or so from her face. She faltered for a second and looked away, but she took a breath and glared back at him again. Finally, he let go of her wrist. She crossed her arms and continued to scowl as he backed away slowly. Almost tripping over a pile of dirt, he thought he saw a glimmer of a smile on her face. He turned around and walked back to the group, silently cursing himself for blowing it.

Back at X-Ray's hole, the guys were getting ready to go back and finish their digging. X-Ray snickered and patted Squid on the shoulder. Squid pushed his hand away, irritated.

"Hey, no hard feelings bro. That took guts. She looks like quite a feisty one, eh?"

"Shut up, man," Squid snapped. He walked back to his hole, glancing back at Avery, who hurled her shovel down on the ground and kicked the dust violently.

"Whatever you say, kid," X-Ray chuckled, returning to his task, whistling.


End file.
